As Precious As You
by Silver Blackquills
Summary: The best thing in the world... is you. —HoennChampionShipping, AlexandrianShipping, SpecialShipping [gift for Marjorelle, happy birthday!]


_**1\. Hobbies aren't meant to always be enjoyable - HoennChampion**_

It had become something far less than just a hobby anymore. It _was_ more than just a favorite past time. For Steven Stone, stone collecting and hunting was something he lived for (ironically, he did live up to his hobby, his own name spells it out). From being a lone child who would observe small rocks and whatnot, throughout his whole life, they never failed to fascinate him.

It was now a simple, piddling thing to do.

No longer did Steven find his absolute favorite hobby enjoyable, in fact, it really was the only thing that he could do to sidetrack himself from everything and everyone.

He had remembered her words; her perfect voice that he could still hear as it rang through his ears, mind, and heart—she was really fond of peridots. Her mother had gifted her a pair of peridot earrings, and he had wanted to complete her beautiful set with a silver necklace embedded with a single peridot stone on the center.

The ex-champion of Hoenn truly relished the fact that May also seemed fond of stones—something that they both shared.

Steven had once described her as a stone when she had pondered on why he loved it when she accompanied him to his hobby; because to him, no matter how wondrous or hideous the stone may be from the outside, it will forever be graceful, in all of its elegance and rich quality. The shocked, almost fully flustered facial expression she had tainting her perfect face was a sight he would forever reminisce.

He was to blame for it all. Of course he cared about her, she was one of the most important people to him; if anything happened to her, Steven would be there to assist her in any way he can. Unbeknownst to himself, he was to blame for her pain. It wasn't that he preferred his hobby of stone hunting over _May_... To the silver haired male, stone collecting was an example of doing what he most enjoyed in the world.

To the brunette, it was as if he would choose rocks over herself. Did he not realize how hurt she was by that alone? After all those days spent together, her attempts to deepen whatever their relationship was; the kiss they shared...

He had asked her one day, for what seemed to be the thousandth time, if she would accompany him into the caves nearby. To his utter surprise, she had declined. Rudely. Her emotions spilled out from their fragile bottle deep from her chest, and she had said some things she would never think to say to anyone.

That day, she marched away, leaving him be near the cave entrance. She figured that he would still go by himself, since his hobby was _far more_ significant than she was to him.

And he did. Steven went into the damned cave and did what he loved best—finding precious jewels and mineral stones.

The days passed on slowly, one by one. May didn't come back—like always, her promised words were kept, never to be broken.

Steven kept to his stone collecting, though it was no longer enjoyable, because it made him think of the brunette. In the most ironic way, it also secluded him from everyone else who would ask about him and May.

In his hand, was a personal favorite—a peridot. Gorgeous as can be, just like her.

At least the stone in his embrace was something that he could never cause any harm.

* * *

_**2\. There was no such thing as a little too much - Alexandrian**_

She seemed to be enjoying herself; her whimsical laughter rang about throughout the small beach.

Volkner had realized a tad too late that she had perhaps had a little too much to drink. Yes, a toast they both consumed at the annual Pokémon League's recognition ceremony—where the two of them were awarded for their excellence in their duties as gym leaders.

With his white dress sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the blond tossed his suit coat over his broad shoulder, as his other hand loosened up his black bowtie. His ocean blue eyes keened onto her swaying figure, a lazy smile crawling up his lips. The way the moonlight kissed her pale skin made her look gorgeous. "Hey."

Her petite body, hugged in her small, gray dress immediately whipped to the source of the voice. A slurred chuckle emitted from her lips as she stumbled her way into his arms. Small arms snaked themselves around his midriff, and her face snuggled into his broad chest. "Hi..."

His coat kissed the sandy ground as both his arms found themselves wrapping around her body, returning the warm gesture. He was intoxicated—bearable, unlike her, who was in her own little world apart from her usual shy self. A small voice tried to warn him that this wasn't such a good idea; it was all the alcohol doing the work.

Volkner was basking in too much, so he ignored that voice as he said, "What do you want to do now, Sweetheart?"

His lazy smile widened when he heard her light, giggly voice respond, "You...~"

* * *

_**3\. Marriage should be perfect - Special**_

His smile couldn't seem to get any wider, it was actually starting to hurt.

Hands clasped behind his back, Red stood there, along with his groomsmen, who were right behind him, supporting him like they always did. His heart raced with such anxiety, his red orbs stayed glued to the double doors at the entrance, and he fought the urge to fidget in his own nervousness.

When he popped the infamous question that every woman dreams to hear to Yellow, he never imagined just how emotional she would get. The small blonde girl wouldn't stop shaking in pure happiness; those tears of utter joy streaming down her cheeks made Red wonder if he had perhaps done something wrong the moment he decided to slip down onto one knee and propose to her.

And here he was, taking small breaths to relax his extremely tense body. So many scenarios scurried into his mind: what if he messed up? someone in the audience did something? what if Yellow falls?

Despite having Green walk over and informing him to 'relax' because 'everything will go as planned', the raven head still had his doubts. He had remembered Blue talking to him about how girls tend to want every single thing perfect at a wedding, especially if it's their own... Red's eyes landed on Blue, who was giving him the mischievous wink. Crap.

When the doors opened, everyone alas, stood up. He straightened himself up, slowly inching his face up towards the end of the trail. As the all-too-familiar melody of a marriage tuned, the elegant bride took her small steps down the aisle.

Red eyes met yellow eyes, and the world seemed to disappear. His anxiety disappeared in a flash.

And as he extended his hand, it met her small one, finally uniting to commence their compromise of marriage.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR MY BABE RELLE who is Majorelle c:  
**

**ilysm babe here u go your absolute pokemon otps -u-**

**BEFORE ANYONE PMS ME ABOUT THE HOENNCHAMPION, RELAX. may is already 18, and steven isn't really that old (around 23 ish or so). thank you! c:**


End file.
